Worth Something
by Sally B. Mcgill
Summary: Just a little follow up of Back to the Kindergarten. A small Amethyst and Peridot moment, because it looks like they're going to be canon now! Just a little bit of talking about why it hurt so much that Lapis left.


**A/N: So, watched the five episodes that came out, and I just loved Back to the Kindergarten and Kevin Party the best. The Peridot and Amethyst moments only get more serious and meaningful. Just wrote a little something as a tribute to their relationship. Please, review, follow and favorite.**

…

Worth Something

"Hey... Peri?"

Peridot turned to face the person who had interrupted her deep thinking. The green gem had tried to sleep earlier, but she gave up after a while, choosing instead to surf the Internet on her tablet. And think about things.

"Oh, Amethyst." Peridot greeted, having mixed feelings about the purple gem slowing up, but overall happy to see her. Of all the gems she interacted with, Amethyst was the one she was the closest with. She always went out of her way to make Peridot feel better about herself like a real friend should. It was nice, having someone like that in her life.

"Uh, you okay?" Amethyst asked hesitantly, taking in her seated position on the couch Steven made for her and looking uncertain. "I thought you'd be sleeping by now."

"I could say the same about you," Peridot said mildly, looking cooly at the purple gem who was out of her room. "I'm fine, Amethyst. Just not tired." Peridot watched as Amethyst nodded to herself, biting her lips as they studied each other. Peridot tried to ignore the slight flutter in her stomach.

"So, Peri, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Peridot replied flatly, already having a bad feeling about this line of questioning. If there's one person, she could never hide it was Steven and Amethyst. And of the two, Amethyst was cynical enough to guess her negative feelings at times, like she was transparent.

"I'm serious, Peri."Came an exasperated reply from the purple gem. Peridot sighed as she responded wearily, "Go ahead."

"What you said to Jasper before, about Earth setting you free. .. did you mean that? "

Peridot blinked at her friend. That wasn't a question she had been expecting. When she had tried to talk down Jasper, she had noticed the purple gem ' astonished expression. But they never really had time to talk about it. Once they had gotten back to the barn, they had the Rubies to deal with, and by the time that problem was solved, it hadn't mattered that much. At least not to her.

Peridot was also shocked and massively relieved that she hadn't brought up Lapis. At least, not yet.

"Yeah. I did." Amethyst nodded absently at the green gem's response. "And it doesn't bother you that you can never go back to Homeworld?"

A harder question to answer. "Well, yes and no. Homeworld was my home since I began my existence, so it's hard not to miss it sometimes. However, Earth is better for me in the long run."

"What do you mean?" Amethyst asked.

"Despite how I act most of the time, Amethyst, I'm aware I'm flawed. I'm short-tempered, entitled and probably too smart for my good. I'm aware I say and do things that make me unlikable at times. But on Earth, everyone is just as flawed as I am. I see it in Pearl, Steven and you. And that's why Earth is a better home than Homeworld was. Because here, it's okay to have flaws. All that matters is finding someone who accepts you in spite of what's wrong with you. And you can't do that on Homeworld. Where I'm from, you absolutely have to be perfect. All the gems are groomed from creation to be what they're supposed to be and to serve the Diamonds. Our gracious, merciful and beautiful Diamonds." The last part was said mockingly, so unlike how Peridot usually spoke.

Amethyst watched as Peridot sighed heavily, looking sad. "Earth is so refreshing. I can see why any gem would want to be here. We get to discover who we want to be here. No one telling you who to be or what to do. And the fact that there are so many people to relate to here makes it even more wonderful." The green gem closed her eyes as she seemed deep in thought.

The purple gem watched her friend for a little while before she decided to finally stop beating around the bush. The questions she had asked before were important, of course, but they were what she primarily wanted to know now. "Is that why Lapis leaving hurt so much? Because she was someone that made Earth wonderful to you?"

"Not just that," Peridot quarreled, "Lapis was someone I had wronged in the past. When she was able to look past that and be friends with me, it meant more to me than almost any other moment in my life. Because she was on Homeworld and she saw me at my worst. But, she still grew to care about me. We still grew close. We watched TV together and built a home that was just us. The two of us were different, of course, but we still made it work. And that's why her leaving hurts so much."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't just leave, Amethyst. She took our home and left me behind like every moment we had together meant nothing to her. And I would have been fine with that when she first showed up and couldn't see past what I did to her. But when she did, I thought the two of us would always be there for each other. I thought that when Lapis looked at me… she thought I was someone worth caring about. That I was worth something to her. I guess I was wrong."

Amethyst moved forward to gently rest her hand on Peridot's shoulder. "Hey, Peri. Don't think like that. I know what it's like to feel worthless and I can tell you, you're wrong. Lapis did care about your time together and I know she misses you. And even if she doesn't, you're still mean a lot to Garnet, Pearl, Steven and me."

Peridot turned to face Amethyst as she continued to say gently. "You wanted to stay and help protect the Earth. Lapis didn't. And while that hurts, she did what was right for her. But you're decision was right for Earth and everyone else who lives here, including Steven and me. So if you need a reminder of what you're worth, I'll tell you this. You tried to help Navy when she claimed to want to be on Earth. You befriend someone who was determined to hate you. You moved from the safety of the barn to stop us from being beaten by the Ruby fusion. And you save Steven and me from Jasper. You're worth everything, Peri. And I'm glad that out of all the peridots they could have sent to Earth, that they sent you."

Peridot smiled happily at her friend. "Me too. And, just so you know, you all mean a lot to me too. Especially you, Amethyst. You're unique and a great friend. I'm glad you're a part of my life." Amethyst responded with another hug, a soft smile on her face. "Even if people think we're worth nothing, just remember to focus on that, Peri. You're worth something to me, and that's all that matters."

…

 **A/N: What did you think? I always wanted to write an Amedot fanfic, due to me shipping these two together, but for now, I'll focus on their friendship, which is apparently very strong and meaningful. Will be working on a Rise of the Guardians fanfic, as well as the next chapter of my other fanfics, so stay tuned.**


End file.
